


The Legend of Korra: The Role of the Avatar

by Puncrastinator



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amon lives, Badass Asami Sato, Bloodbending (Avatar), Bolin is pure, Equalists (Avatar), F/F, Iroh II is a sexy bastard, Katara is sneaky, Korra is doing her best, M/M, Mako is bad at feelings, equalists have legitimate concerns, more indepth explanation of Amon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puncrastinator/pseuds/Puncrastinator
Summary: Korra rewritten (i.e. what would've made sense given ATLA and a better plot-line because season 2 Korra sucked ass). In which the Equalists aren't so easy to beat, Mako isn't a cheating bitch, Asami is a lot more complicated (but still hella hot and badass), and Iroh II actually has a role. Bolin was actually done pretty well, so I didn't see the need to change him all that much lol.Korra thought that all her problems would be solved, and she could finally start living up to her potential as the Avatar when she ran away from home. She wasn't counting on meeting hatred from the people she was supposed to protect. It seems everyone in the city is out to get her, but she manages to make a few friends. In the end, however, she is the Avatar, and she alone bears a responsibility to all of humanity. She treads a very delicate line between benders and non-benders, and finds that maybe the root of the problem wasn't so simple after all…
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, endgame korra/asami, initial asami/mako, initial mako/korra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Legend of Korra: The Role of the Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to rewrite the series how I envision it but who knows if it'll turn out lmao... I'm excited though! I hope someone out there likes it hahaha 
> 
> (RATING MAY EVENTUALLY CHANGE)

Korra could already feel herself getting lost in the motions. She’d thought it would have been easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, but she’d learned that it was impossible to reason with her parents at all. 

The water followed the wide arc of her arm, and she twisted herself under it. The water bending form wasn’t doing much to calm her mind, but it was enough to keep herself from violent anger. 

She didn’t understand what her mother was so angry about. So what? She just snuck out! She didn’t even go very far! She just wanted to watch the fireworks from the Glacier Spirits Festival. 

Korra took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the cliff. She knew she couldn’t be like other teens. She knew she had a responsibility to the world. 

A responsibility being served locked up at the South Pole? 

She quieted the bitter voice at the back of her head. It hadn’t been long since the voice got there. It was easy for Korra to excuse her parent’s actions with concerns for her safety and for greater concentration on her training. 

But ever since the time she overheard her mother arguing with some White Lotus members about how, at 16, she should finally leave home to train with the modern masters in each of the four nations like most of the Avatars before her, she couldn’t let go of the quiet voice that said: “You’re being selfish! She’s not just your daughter! She’s the Avatar. Her life belongs to the world.” 

That sounded right. Korra belonged to the world. She didn’t think that she’d necessarily go from nation to nation, but maybe that was expected of her? She liked to think that she had mastered water bending, and earth and fire bending came so naturally to her. Of course that left air, the element of which she was a complete and utter failure. Her teachers said that was probably because of her lack of connection to the Spirit World. 

Korra nearly laughed in their faces. The whole Spirit World thing didn’t come easily to her. Korra was grounded in things she could sense: things she could see and touch and taste. 

She sighed. She wasn’t going to learn anything spiritual here. She wondered if maybe she should take Katara’s vague suggestion (or at least it sounded like that’s what she was telling her to do) to leave… And given the recent development that the only air bender on earth was caught up in Republic City politics, Korra had even less of a reason to stay. 

Korra sighed. If she ever got to come back home, her mother was going to skin her and make Korra-hide rugs… 

\---- 

Running away was the easy part. Finding a route to Republic City? A lot less easy. 

Korra cursed under her breath. Naga whimpered quietly. She and her polar bear-dog were hiding in the cargo of some ship she’d overheard was heading to Republic City. The sea was angry and tumultuous, and Naga looked a little seasick-green. 

Korra held back her glare. The bear-dog couldn’t help herself, and Korra would just have to suck it up and forgive her if she puked. 

The only upside to hiding in a cargo hold was that no one came to check on them. If they were found, it wouldn’t be until they had reached land and by then Korra would’ve already gotten what she wanted. 

All they had to do was wait it out, and weather the shaking of the boat. Korra hated waiting, but for the sake of her best friend she’d bite down and bear it. 

\----

The days and nights blended together on the open sea, but they had finally reached land. Korra swung up onto Naga, “C’mon, girl, we’re here.” Naga bolted out as soon as the cargo hold opened. 

The city was nothing like Korra had imagined. She’d believed Katara when she said all the buildings were enormous, but she didn’t anticipate anything like the reality. 

The bright lights and the towering buildings hid the sky from view. Korra could make out a speckling of blue sky, but the city air was thick and smoky. The smells were overwhelming: smoke and trash and people. 

Korra took a deep breath. The city was a lot for a tundra girl like her. Naga dragged her towards a stall, the smell of hot, fried food overpowering her senses. 

Korra pulled Naga away with an apologetic pat. No money, baby. I’m sorry. Naga whined softly but she followed Korra. 

Air Temple Island was supposed to be just off the shore of the city. Korra guessed it would be easy enough to spot if she could just find where the sea began… 

Not for the first time in her life, Korra felt like an outsider. All the city people were giving her weird looks. Have they never seen a polar bear-dog? Korra mentally kicked herself. Of course they hadn’t. Why would they? 

She found that she could navigate the open plains using the stars, but could absolutely not use a map. Everything was so cramped and winding. People lived stacked on top of each other. It was nothing like the South Pole where land and fresh air was abundant, and the judging eyes of the world were kept at a safe distance. 

Korra pushed through the streets, smiling and waving at strangers and biting down her wince when they ignored her or even outright glared at her. 

She stopped when she found an area of greenery. Naga bolted, and Korra let her. Finally, they could see the sky. The air was less heavy and Korra and Naga rolled around a little on the grass. 

Naga licked her face, and Korra sputtered. Gross. She walked towards the pond and doused her face. The cool water was refreshing, and she felt the stuffiness of the city wash away. 

Looking at the streets with a little distance, she could admit Republic City was beautiful. The winding streets and bustling Sato-mobiles had a sort of vibrancy and life Korra was aching for. It would take a little bit of getting used to, but she hoped she’d finally find somewhere to be a part of. 

Korra was shocked out of her reverie with a loud piercing voice. She spun around, eyes wild. It was just a little man on a soapbox. She let her shoulders drop, and beckoned Naga to follow her as she approached him. 

“Non-benders will no longer be oppressed by benders! The time for Equality has come!” the little man shrieked into a megaphone. 

Korra was confused, “What do you mean? What’s wrong with bending?” 

The man narrowed his eyes at her, “You! Girl! You’re a bender aren’t you?” 

Korra nodded, corners of her mouth turning down. 

He scoffed at her, “I bet you’d love to use your bending to silence me! To prove that bending isn’t bad! Oppression! You benders just oppress us!” His words were met by loud cheers from the crowd gathering around them. 

Korra felt trapped. There were too many people, and no clear way out. She hadn’t meant to sound like she was silencing him. She just didn’t understand. “W-what? I never said that!” 

“Oppressor!!!” the people shouted at her. 

Korra felt her cheeks flush, “You’re oppressing yourselves!” She whistled at Naga and they took off, the angry shouts of people ringing in her ears. 

That didn’t even make sense… I’m so stupid! 

Korra was walking down an oddly empty street. She didn’t think anything of it at first, but the sudden silence started to grate on her. That was until she heard the sound of shattering glass. 

Korra bolted towards the sound before she could think twice. There was an old man cowering behind a broken phonograph, a girl standing in front of him, wielding a strange glove-weapon, and three smug looking men looking ready to beat them up.

“What do you think you’re doing, chumps?” Korra said. 

The men turned to face her, “Scram, girl.” 

“I don’t think I will.” Korra smirked. She might not be very good at talking, but fighting? Fighting she could do. 

The girl with the strange weapon hissed at her, “Get lost. I got this.” 

Korra laughed, “I don’t think three against one is all that fair. I think I’ll help even the odds.” 

“Who do you think you are, dumb bitch?” The man with an ugly mustache and a scar across his eye asked. 

Korra grinned, “Why don’t you find out?” 

The man made a move towards her, and she ducked under his fire. She kicked up a pillar of earth into his stomach and he flew backwards with a muffled “oomph.” She saw the other girl’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before they were back to back. 

The man with the hat water-bended at her, but the girl with the weapon reached him first, and he went down with a cry of pain and a burst of electricity. 

What the hell was that? Korra repressed her surprise. She supposed there were plenty of things in the city she’d never seen before, but she had to focus. There was still another man, and the first man with the scar was also running back towards them. 

Korra slid under the legs between the large man, kicking up at his groin with a burst of fire as the girl electrocuted him too. He went down hard, and almost brought Korra down. Not quite, but he pulled her enough to get her off kilter. 

The man with the scar was on Korra before she could fully regain her balance. She stumbled for a bit, before the other girl wrenched his fingers off of her. Then Korra smashed a fire hydrant and water bended all the men to the floor. 

They could hear the sirens in the distance as she froze them to the concrete. The strange girl met Korra’s eyes at last. 

Korra’s heart flew up to her throat. The girl had the greenest eyes she’d ever seen. Green, and sparkling with a fire she’d never seen before. The girl looked like she was about to speak.

“Hey! Who the hell are you?” a voice. It was the police. 

The moment was broken, and with a flurry of her long, black hair the girl was gone. Korra had half a mind to chase after her, but the policeman’s hand was on her shoulder. 

Korra looked up at him. “I caught the bad guys.”


End file.
